


Disappointed

by Ella_Lorain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Lorain/pseuds/Ella_Lorain
Summary: Scenes from the tv show the 100 that I'm rewriting





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> sets place on episode 5:09 when Bellamy is about to put the flame in Madi's head and Clarke is going to kill Octavia to ensure Madi's life won't be in danger

when Clarke was walking with determination she didn't care about anything else, all she had in mind is to save Madi. to save her daughter from the one thing she was running away all her life.

it's not just that Clarke was terrified of the possibility that her little girl will be in such constant danger if she'll become commander, it's also the fact that Madi never wished to be one, and the only reason she'll agree to Bellamy's plan is by thinking Clarke will be in danger if she won't agree to become Commander.

and Bellamy.. what the hell was he thinking? he promised her he'll protect Madi, not risk her life.

she wasn't thinking about it right now. she knew what she had to do.

and when Clarke finally reached Octavia's tent she knew she didn't care about the consequences. she'll do anything for her daughter.

so Clarke knocked out the guard and pull out the gun.

Octavia was awake, and when she saw Clarke her eyes widened. apparently Monty's poison wasn't as good as they said.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Octavia said, talking about the gun the that was now pointed at her.

"I'm sorry Octavia. but I can't let anything happen to Madi. if the only choice I have left is to take you down.. I will" Clarke said

Octavia got up from her bed, not even afraid from the threat on her life.

she step forward, towards Clarke. her eyes vicious "you really think killing me will save Madi?" she spoke slow, with cruelty. lately she always does "because you don't want Madi to be a commander just like me, maybe even more. but if you kill me right now Madi will still become a commander" now Octavia was right in front of Clarke and the gun that's still pointed at her.

"if you'll stay alive she'll be killed. that's the best option"

"and what if I have a better one?" at Clarke confused face, Octavia continued "apparently we have the same interest. for the moment" Octavia smiled viciously.

"get away from the child!" the guard yelled at Bellamy and Gaia.

they faced them when Clarke entered the tent and a gasp of shock came out of her when she saw Madi lying there.

he really did it. how could he do this to her?

she walked towards him, slowly.

she wanted to tell him how disappointed she is, how she never would do this to Octavia, If she was just an innocent child. he tried to make up for his sister's mistakes with her daughter.

she didn't say any of that, instead she did the only rational thing she thought of at the moment.

she slapped him. hard.

his face turned to the side from the impact. she saw his shock turned into a sorry pleading face. he knew he deserved it.

he was about to talk when she started first "I will never forgive you for that"

she said and walked towards Madi.

"I need to get it out"

"no Clarke, her mind is connecting with the flame. if you'll get it out she may never wake up" Gaia said.

"quite traitor" Octavia said when she entered the room "get the girls to the rover" she ordered the guards.

when Clarke was walking she gave one last mad glance at Bellamy.

his face might show regret, but that regret is only on being caught. not on going behind Clarke wishes and hurting her child.

just when they got to ther rover the guard pulled out a gun and pointed at then.

"what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, those are my orders"

Clarke stood in front of Madi, covering her with her body.

a gun shot was heard.

and the guard fell to the ground, bleeding.

behind him she saw Bellamy with the gun he just shot.

she wanted to thank him and to yell at him at the same time, but before she could do anything more guards were on their way.

"get in" she said to him coldly.

after an hafe an hour on the road, without no words exchanging between them they stop at a cave to rest for the night.

Madi finally fell asleep when Bellamy opened his mouth.

Bellamy sat near Clarke in front of the fire they made

"I'm sorry" he said hopefully, looking at her

"no you are not" she didn't looked away from the fire

"it was the only option"

"it wasn't and you know it!" Clarke was pissed "how could you do this?! to her... to me..." she finally looked at him.

he was struggling to find his words.

"actually, you already told me. you needed to save your family. I remember" she referred when he told her he must make Madi the commander so he could save 'his family'

she didn't realized how those words hurt her up until now.

"I didn't mean that like this.."

"yes you did Bellamy. and it's absolutely fine. I know we aren't family, we are not even friends. we are nothing. Madi is my family. she is everything I have, and you wants to take that away too"

he flinched at her harsh words "it's not true and you know it. you have all of us too. you have me" his regretfull face never leaving "there isn't one moment on the ring that I didn't regret leaving you behind"

"you have nothing to regret for, I'm glad you did this. without me staying behind I would have never met Madi" she glanced at her sleeping child.

"and no" she continued answering his words "I don't have anyone of you. I don't need you either" she got up and walked in the cave

Bellamy quickly followed her "you don't need. but.. want?"

Clarke turned to face him. both standing near the cave wall.

"what?" she asked, confused

"do you want m..us?" he stepped closer to her. becking her to the wall.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you all moved on" she said. not sure anymore on what they were talking.

"and if I told you.. we never moved on? never could. because all we did was to think of how we left you to die" Bellamy by now was so close that he caged Clarke.

"as you see, I'm not dead" she crossed her arms.

"and the moment I realized that I was the happiest man in the world" he looked her in the eyes.

Clarke was about to answer when he suddenly moved his hand to her cheek and she forgot to speak.

for so long they weren't near each other. even is she's pissed at him, she misses him so much.

Bellamy caressed Clarke cheek with his finger "I missed you every day"

Clarke didn't want to forgive Bellamy so quick, but she couldn't stop the words coming out from her mouth "I missed you too. so much" her eyes shone.

Bellamy pulled Clarke into a hug. six years has passed but the feeling of their hugs hadn't changed.

Clarke hugged him back, pulling him closer to her.

Bellamy's hand went into Clarke's hair, and when he pulled away from their hug their hands still stayed at the spots they were. their faces so close.

Clarke caught Bellamy looking at her lip, and she felt the urge to look at his right back.

Bellamy got closer, their faces only inches apart when...

"Bellamy?" a voice well known called from the outside of the cave, bringing them apart.

"In here" Bellamy's voice didn't come out as normal as he wanted it to. and all he could do was looking at Clarke all the time. even when echo came in running and hugged him tight.

"I heard what happened, I was so worried something happened to you" she said into his hug while he still looked at clarke.

"I'm sorry about that" he said. not sure to which one of the girls.

Clarke walked away, leaving the 'happy couple' alone. not before she murmured "so much for not moving on"


End file.
